Secrets in the Night
by Eliannora
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Even Rei. But what if those secrets were more dangerous than some? Lives and hearts on the line, he tries to protect all that he can. It doesn't make matters easier when a certain kogal puts her nose where it doesn't belong.
1. Successful Frogs, Unsuccessful Lecture

**AN: **So I came to the conclusion that everyone who's written a Rein has explored thoroughly enough the matters of our REAL world. I decided I would dive into something else, perhaps cliche, but I haven't heard of any vampire stories with this. At first I was skeptical of my idea. But then I began writing it, and I thought, "Hey, this is going to be fun. I wonder how it'll turn out?" So that's how it's going to be.

**Let me** lay this story down a little for you: Ran has a slight run-in with Aya. At first it was fine, but at the mention of another guy Ran runs into her whole 'justice' mode, and gives her friend a slight lecture. This causes a slight rift between them, and causes a change of heart in Aya who now has to choose either to leave her boyfriend that she's very suspicious off, or leave the new crush she's just now getting to know. Meanwhile, Ran has a run in with a girl at a nightclub who's involved in some bad stuff. Upon further investigation, Ran puts her nose where it doesn't belong... and gets herself tangled up with the "denizens of the night."

Not something she wanted to know about, either.

**So!!** Before you read, keep in mind that this is a test-run for the first chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to edit it or not, it depends on how I feel when I finish the story, and then go into the editing phase. But some ideas, suggestions, and criticism would do GREAT. I want to make a Rein in a different type of world. T.T And don't tell me it's not plausible, because it totally is. Platform boots don't boomerang and knock out their targets in one hit!!

Anyways. Please read on, and let me know what you think it starts off super light. So perhaps I should have included something else into the first chapter.. oh well! I'll figure it out later.

* * *

"GOTCHA!"

Water splashed all over the place, and Ran Kotobuki was covered in it. It didn't matter though, she now held the frog above her head triumphantly.

"One down, ten more to go!"

"Kotobuki"

Ran turned her head to look at Rei who was now crouched down a few feet from her. He was giving her the eye, scrutinizing her ridiculous behavior.

"Otohata!!" she chimed, it was always a joy to see her iceman come to visit her.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" His glare remained. _She's so weird sometimes. I take that back – _all _the time._

Ignoring his question, she threw the frog away and hopped over to Rei and crouched down in front of him. Ran began her waterworks chanting, "Otohata, Otohata, I need help!"

Rei scowled, "I don't want to help you. I have better things to do."

With that, he got up and started to walk away from her.

Ran, now angry, chased after him yelling like a mad-woman. When her shouts reached his ears he looked back nervously, _shit._ He didn't have time to escape. Ran was on his back pounding on his head like a child in seconds.

"Feed me Otohata!"

"Feed yourself."

Waterworks.

Rei sighed, he was weak when it came to people crying, "Fine. You're a pain, you know that?"

Ran chomped down on his ear violently, "And you're a jackass!"

His eye twitched, "I'm buying you lunch. Get off my back."

"No."

Rei rolled his eyes at Ran's immaturity. He didn't mind it all too much, though. At least someone went against him instead of falling to his every whim, it was a nice break from the special treatment.

- - -

Rei watched Ran across the table stuff random foods into her face.

"You sure are pretty high maintenance. I feel sorry for your next boyfriend", Rei mused.

Ran glared at Rei from across the table, "mmf uf mmhhhgh uhhhn afffoh fuffm mweh wuu khh bhh uh mrrrh"

Rei shut his eyes and spoke contemptibly, "Chew your food before you speak. You're disgusting."

Ran swallowed, but the food got stuck in her throat. At first her eyes started to water, and then she got the bright idea that she should drink something. The nearest liquid was right in front of her.. and it belonged to Rei. Just a moment's time allowed her to snatch it and completely down the drink before he could liberate it.

"Ahh! That was refreshing," Ran had completely forgot about her jumbled retort to his remark about her next boyfriend.

Rei just stared at her, "Why do you always steal things that _I _order?"

Ran smiled her big smile, "That's a good question Otohata."

Instantaneously she began gorging on her food again.

Rei stirred his ice, gazing at her disinterestedly. _She's so revolting. I hate her. If there's any kogal that should quit, it's her. She's selfish, stubborn, annoying... I love her eyes... _his head jerked up in surprise at himself, _the hell? I couldn't have thought that... It was someone else talking. My words got twisted, _he concluded, ending the internal fight with himself.

Ran raised her eyebrow at Rei, "What are you thinking about?" she asked quizzically. It wasn't like him to just stare at her, but have an empty look on his face. He always had an empty look on his face, but he didn't stare at her. Maybe she had something on her face...

"Just about how much I hate you."

"Oh you're cold Otohata!"

"Never said I wasn't."

"What_ev._ You can keep your attitude," she sucked on her straw noisily, grumpy at how forward and rude he was.

"I'm leaving," Rei stood up, and turned around to look at a shocked Yuya.

"Y-Y-You! You were just having a date with Ran weren't you?!," he cried speculatively at his best friend.

Rei scoffed, "As if."

Yuya gave a sigh of relief. Rei was good-looking, and any girl would go for him. Thank goodness that he didn't like Ran.

"Hey number two!" Ran sang, and he knew she was going to expect him to do, or get, something for her.

"Ran-channn " Yuya sang back.

Ran slurped up a noodle that looked much like a dried worm. She went cross-eyed as she watched it bounce around in the air before slapping her nose and retreating into the depths of her stomach. Her tongue miraculously licked the juice off her nose before she started talking again.

"Wanna go catch frogs with me?"

A giant question mark appeared over Yuya's head,

"Frogs? For what?"

Ran waved her hand and spoke casually, "Oh you know, you know, the whole money-making business. So you're in? Great!"

_Chance!! She'll be amazed at my wonderful frog catching skills, and fall in love with me._

"_Oh, Yuuya-pyon!" Ran scampered up to the blonde_

"_You caught soooo many frogs. As a reward..." Ran winked and kissed him. _

_Then... then, _this- _and _that-

Yuya's nose began to spurt blood from his fantasies. Rei rolled his eyes,

"Get a hold of yourself."

Yuya grabbed his nose and pinched it,

"But you don't understand how cute she is!"

Rei scowled and walked out of the food place, _I understand well enough._

- - -

Ran and Yuya had been catching frogs for a while. And just as Yuya had imagined it, he caught plenty of frogs.

"Wow Yuya! With all these frogs I can finally get my prize." Ran slithered up to the blonde and began cuddling with the bucket of frogs.

"R-Ran-chan? What were all the frogs for?" Yuya inquired.

Ran stood up with a smile and pounded her fist on her chest, "For money, of course!!" She stared at a random person, glowing, "Atleast I think it's money... Truth is. I don't know what it is. But it's a prize."

Yuya's face fell into his hand, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

Ran smiled and snatched the bucket, as well as Yuya's hand. "C'mon Yuyaaaa!!"

- - -

Old Lady Cherry smiled happily at Ran, "ohhhh! Ohhh ohhh, Ran you are a little Angel."

Yuya agreed spontaneously, "She is isn't she?!"

Ran sat down at the table across from Old Lady Cherry, "I'm so glad I could be of service..." Ran's typical smile sprouted onto her face, "So, about that prize..."

"Ah yes! I will go get it." Cherry walked to the back room and began rummaging through it.

Ran tapped her nails on the table impatiently. She was holding her head up with her arm while it rested on the table. It was boring waiting for people, let alone waiting for a prize which she was eager to find out about.

"So Yuya... how's Mami-rin?" Ran yawned.

Yuya looked at Ran despairingly, _Why does she ask about Mami-rin? I just want to talk about me and you Ran, me and you!_

"She's... well," Yuya scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's rare that she'd let you off for one day, you know. I thought," Ran peered at Yuya darkly, "that you two had gotten into a fight."

He nodded. Maybe she never would have feelings for him. It was inevitable. Ran would never notice how he feels. The only one she notices is Tatsukichi, and she even treats him like he's not a boyfriend. It was a mystery why she avoided romance with them, when she easily pursued it with Tsukasa.

"Hey Ran..."

She looked up curiously, "Hm?"

"You're so dense."

- - -

Ran walked through Shibuya waving the tickets in front of her face. _Tickets to some rock concert? ... I'll ask everyone then! It'd be so boring if I went by myself._

She was disappointed that it wasn't money, but she didn't want to complain. She _had _accepted the job without knowing what the real payment was. Besides, it gave her and Yuya some down time. For once she and he had the chance to talk... to really talk. That is... until Mami-rin called him and demanded that he be in her presence at once. Then their conversation just kind of died.

Ran sighed, she knew absolutely nothing about a "rock concert" - As Cherry had put it. _Maybe Otoha- _This musing granted a scold from Ran and a shake of her head, _What the hell, why would I take _that _sore loser with me?_

Now angry with herself, she stomped down the roads in Shibuya, ignoring all the strange stares she got. Her rage stopped when she heard Aya call out her name. Ran smiled and waved happily with her free hand,

"Aya! Are you free two weeks from now? Saturday?" She asked with glee. Aya was so precious to her, and maybe she could get Aya out of the slumps about her boyfriend being cold-hearted.

Aya smiled warily, "I-I have something to do that day... "

Ran scoffed, "Oh _alright..."_

"What's going on?"

Ran shrugged, "I got a few tickets to some silly rock-concert... and I'm really curious about them. I'm always going dancing with Tatsuki. This would be something new."

Aya's index finger popped up next to her head, "Why don't you bring Otohata-kun? He's familiar with all kinds of music. I'm sure he'd go wi-"

"No way in HELL would I go with a cold-fish like that. Talk about ruining my night," she grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. He just _pisses her off_.

Aya looked down at the ground nervously. Ran's eyes were drawn to Aya's face, and she sighed in aggravation.

"All _rightttt. _I'll go ask him. But when he refuses, I'm going to punch him in the face. And if he ruins my night. You owe me Aya," she concluded.

Ran pulled out her phone, she wasn't about to go and look around for Rei, that'd take too much energy on her part. Besides, she wanted to go eat. Ran dialed Rei's number. As she heard the rings on her phone, she started to sweat and felt a little bit light headed. _Why am I getting anxious all of a sudden?_

"What do you want Kotobuki?"

Ran spoke enthusiastically despite being nervous, "Come with me two Saturday's from now! I got tickets to this rock concer-"

"No. I work."

"Oh pleaaaase, please please please," Ran began begging and even started to cry pitifully. It was the simplest way to get Rei to give in to her.

She heard silence on the other end of the phone, and she knew he was annoyed.

"So you'll go? That's great! I'll see you then Ototchi," she exclaimed without letting him answer, assuming that silence meant a yes. Before he could respond she hung up the phone.

Aya smiled at her best friend, _I guess here goes nothing._

"Ran... I... I met a guy."

Ran's eyes lit up, and her ear enlarged as she hopped closer to Aya.

"Oh?"

"I-I think I might like him," her face was a darker shade of pink

"What about Otohata? I thought you had a thing for him," she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"I do... I just..."

Ran glared, "Listen Aya, you can't two-time like that. Don't fool around with either of their feelings. Rei obviously likes you, why would you do that to him?"

Aya just stared at Ran, disbelief clouding her eyes and then falling down like snowflakes in the form of tears.

"Oh... Aya..." Ran cooed. Her tone became frantic as she watched Aya run away, "A-Aya!" she called, but the dark-haired beauty just kept running until she melded in with the crowd, leaving a stunned Ran in the middle of the street shocked and alone.

* * *

**R**_&_**R** ;3 Like I said, test round! But please criticism, etc etc. Maybe I should have a beta or something T.T Because I know there's something off with the first chapter... just haven't been able to place it yet.


	2. Beginning of Bleaker Skies

**Special Thanks to **Chiby Angel-Chan, who gave me the idea to pair Aya up with Katase. She is a Reiya fan, and I'm so delighted that she would grace my story with reading it, even though it's primarily a Rein T.T Oh how lovely! You have become quite an inspiration for change in my story thus far! So thank you, thank you.

Stubbornheroine - Oh you liked that part too?! At first it was some stupid line. Then after reading it a thousand times, and rewriting it half that, I suddenly came up with the idea. I'm glad you could like it. And I hope that this rushed change of a chapter two isn't to your disliking T.T Let me know what you think.

**Author Promo: **Do I have to have these in every chapter? Yes, yesyes. To let you know of an amazing manga and mangaka. Hmmh...

How about Cherry Juice this time? By Haruka Fukushima Also the wonderful author of **Kedamono Damono, **and **Instant Teen**. I hope I got that right.. forgive me all, if I got this horribly wrong! OH! and **forgive me** for the mistake of having Ran call Yuya 'yuya' at the end of the first chapter.

**Cherry Juice is **about a brother and a sister, related by marriage. The sister is older by two days. Her younger brother is super hot and super popular... and well, he has feelings for her. But what happens when he can no longer lie, or hide it? Will it be the ruin of their relationship and the people around them? Pick it up and your local bookstore, and find out who's heart gets broken winkwink

I don't think I have anything else important to say... if you haven't noticed, all the **bold **parts are things to catch your eyes to let you know if they're important or not. Sometimes it is. So be sure to skim, if you're interested.

ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! ONWARD!

Arianna: "Do I get a part in this story? Heh?! Don't ignore me!"

Oh you poor soul you T.T I won't include you in this story.

* * *

_Beginning to Bleaker Skies_

"Well... are you going to tell me?" came his voice, his hands making their way to Aya's tear-stained face.

She shook her head, and sunk into his hand, letting him support her. The emotions coursing through her were conflicted, all jumbled up into what she had deemed as a 'confused' emotion. Secretly, she was only happy that her sadness brought her closer to him. Even if it brought her farther apart from Rei.

"Katase..." she mumbled, her eyes gently closing. It wasn't an invitation. More like a cry for comfort, which he gladly gave. Katase pulled her towards him, closing the gap between them on his sofa. In the blink of an eye she was curled up in his lap like a child, and he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Please tell me you're not upset over... _him,_" he inquired distastefully. Not once had he ever liked Rei, and not once did he ever _think_ about liking him.

Aya answered with a whimper, and he pulled her up next to him as he lied down. Katase wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He buried his face into the back of her head, snuggling against the black strands.

"I'll never let you go..." he whispered, sending a warmth down Aya's neck and into the rest of her body.

"K-katase..."

"Shhh..." he muttered into her ear, tugging at it with his teeth, "I'll make you _all_ _better_."

- - -

Ran looked out across the lake. The setting-sun danced across it in short bursts of glitter and love. The small waves hugged each sparkle, each fragment of light. Yet each time the waves hugged the glistening reflection, it sped away, and the light and water were together no more. It was a rhythmic motion that kept repeating itself.

This didn't help her mood at all, but it gave her a sense of peace. Instead of crying or being angry, she just sat and dissolved into the wind. She didn't know why Aya was upset, but she figured it was the lecture she had given her, "I shouldn't have done that..." she mumbled with a sigh, now fully regretting how harsh she was. She didn't actually think she was being harsh, but she couldn't be too sure. There were times when she wasn't sensitive to another person's feelings, perhaps even all the time...

"Shouldn't have done what?" a voice broke her from her thoughts, she could hear it speak hesitantly, almost as though it were going to cry, "Y-you're ch-ch-cheating on me Ran-pyon?!" the voice wailed.

Ran sighed with exasperation. Leave it all up to him to piss her off at a time like this. As she lifted her head, her eye twitched dangerously. The monkey look-alike confirmed the voice, and she shot it a glare before calming herself down enough to speak smoothly.

"What the _hell _are you rambling about?" came her voice, cold and uncaring. So much for not venting her emotions out on something or _someone_. She tended to do that. It's not that she didn't care about the things around her, but that she cared _too much._ Expressing her emotions in a healthy way wasn't her style. Besides... if she were gentle, she figured it would hurt her much more in the long run.

"R-Ran baby..." he pitifully groped the air in front of him, tears making waterfalls of his face. Despite his carefree attitude, he too had a monstrous emotional side. It aggravated her sometimes, but she always dismissed it, trying to get around his moods as best as she could.

"Oh my _god, _shut _up _Tatsukichi. I'm not cheating," she narrowed her eyes and leered at the ground, attempting to burn a hole through it. She should have chosen a more... _private _place, so that no one would approach her and face her wrath. Her eyes glanced back to the waters, _I must have overestimated your serenity..._

As if the Gods were out to spite her, Tatsukichi became reanimated, "Hey, Hey Ran Baby! Let's go dance! I know of this really hot night club a few blocks from here!"

It was true, the Gods _were_ spiting her. Mocking her, even. Or maybe it was just a sign that she needed to stop moping and go back to being the condor. She preferred the former, but acted on the latter. Her mind made up, she jumped up with her fist pounding into the air with a scream, "Let's go Tatsukichi!"

"Just a little kiss Ran baby..." he whined, puckering his lips. What he received was a punch in the face.

"In your dreams!" she cried, and raced down the road. It was almost like her own private adventure. The wind was at her side, always moving, constantly in her way, and constantly out of her way. The only thing missing in this picture was... Tatsukichi... _Tatsukichi?!_

Ran jerked to a halt using her hands to steady her body, "Oh no! I forgot about Tatsukichi!" she wailed. A bobbing of blonde spikes in the distance calmed her as they became more and more visible. Almost as happy as she was on her way to the nightclub, she skipped up to Tatsukichi.

"What are you doing Tatsu-" Ran blinked at him, "Why is your nose bleeding? So not cool Tatsukichi, you gotta clean that up before you walk beside the Great Ran Kotobuki!" she put her hand on her hips, "Someone might think that you're totally weak, and can't handle yourself!"

- - -

"Katase!" a middle-aged woman shouted. She wore her black hair in a tight bun. A smile rose into her face at the scene of Aya and Katase cuddled together on the couch.

Aya's eyes flew open, having been boldly awakened from her slumber. The woman registered in her mind, and in moments she was out of Katase's grasp with her face planted in the floor. Her head emerged from the floor to face a woman who was now laughing at how nervous she was. Aya touched her face, _O-oh no! I'm blushing!_

"You _are_ a funny dear, wash up! Dinner time... _hayaku, hayaku,_" the woman's voice changed from soft to hard when she shifted her attention to Katase, "Katase! Are you going to introduce me?"

Katase sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. He wondered how long they had been there, and even though he expected to fall asleep, he wasn't planning on it. With a yawn, he stood up and stretched, "Mother... this is Aya... Hoshino Aya, and she..." he glanced at Aya, who had now stood up to stand beside him, and confirmed with her that now was not the best time to solidify their relationship, "she's Aya Hoshino. Aya... this is my mother."

Aya bowed formally, "It's nice to meet you."

- - -

As they approached the nightclub, Ran forgot all about her worries, or rather, she set them to the back of her mind. Tatsukichi talked with the man at the door who nodded and allowed them both into the club. Upon entering, eyes were drawn to the monkey couple. Ran shaded her eyes from invisible light, and scoped the crowds for anyone familiar.

It didn't matter, she realized, it shouldn't matter who was or who wasn't there. All that mattered was the dance. Jumping into the crowd, she began to do just that. Each movement her body made bore her heart and soul. There were people in the corners selling drugs, and taking drugs, but in her world, everything was beautiful without the drugs. She didn't want such things to tarnish her prideful body.

Each song that played touched her heart, so she closed her eyes, shutting out the flashing lights that once filled her vision. Eventually she was all by herself, the crowd had dispersed, and people had made a slight ring around the dancer so that they wouldn't get hit by her wild movements. One woman was daring, however.

She sauntered up to Ran. Her eyes were the color of ocean, standing out against her fair skin and unnatural indigo hair. She seemed to walk with a deathly elegance, almost pompously but not quite. Her layered hair gave a slight childish look to her face, but the careful walk she had... it gave away that she was more than a child. A slender hand decorated with faux nails came in contact with Ran's shoulder in an effort to catch her attention.

Ran opened her eyes, and raised an eyebrow at the female before her. She stood slightly taller than Ran, her body also a little more developed. The girl attempted to scream over the blaring music, but admist the eccentric lights, and loud music, all Ran gathered was the mouth motion of, 'join'.

She nodded in agreement, and as the music intensified, so did their dance. It seemed almost as though they had practiced the dance with each other before hand, and soon there were onlookers. Tatsukichi had been long forgotten, and the rest of the world was shut out. All Ran was aware of was the strange girl that asked to dance, the music, and her own body.

A thud caught her attention, and she opened her eyes to see her dance partner being dragged away by a big burley looking man. Upon further inspection, she saw that the girl was being dragged by her hair. Going into 'justice' mode, Ran followed them out of the club.

"What the hell were you doing?!" she heard the man's gruff voice.

"I-I was dancing..!" the girl cried, trying to defend herself.

"I know full well what you were doing, wench! Don't lie to me!" the man shouted, letting go of the girl and decking her across the face.

Ran decided she would intervene.

"Touch her again, and you'll regret it," she said, matter-of-factly, pointing a fake nail at him accusingly.

The girl with indigo hair merely furrowed her brows at Ran, "I can fight my own battles, thank you! And if you don't mind," she flicked her hair pompously at Ran, and turned so that her back was to the kogal, "mind your own damn business, _Kotobuki_."

Was Ran just imagining things, or had this girl made a complete transformation? The girl inside the club had been pleasant and fun, almost like another her, yet the girl she met out here was rude and stupid. Whatever the matter, she decided she'd follow them.

- - -

"Thank you for having me for dinner... the food was delicious," Aya said politely, bowing.

Katase's mother smiled jovially, and waved her hand carelessly, "No need to be so formal. You're allowed here _whenever _you like. Second thought! Eat as _much _as you like too. I wouldn't want my future daughter-in-law to be a skeleton by the time you bear Katase's children... how could yo-"

Katase had expected his mother to bring up an inappropriate subject, so he was prepared to kick her discreetly when she brought it up. He watched his mother as her eyes met his, and for a moment he thought that she was about to beat him. It couldn't be possible, however... not with Aya standing right there. He saw it register in her eyes too, the acknowledgment of another person being there to witness a horrific event would be too much trouble for her.

"How about you go inside.. mother? I'll be in shortly," Katase said. He saw the suggestion process itself in her eyes before she gave him _the eye._ And then he knew he was in for it.

His mother smiled sheepishly, and she nodded her head. She mumbled something incoherent, and disappeared into the shadow of the house.

Katase turned back to Aya. She was beautiful, from head to toe. Her style was so mature for her age, unlike the delinquents she associated herself with. Despite their background, he couldn't bring himself to hate them. They were, after all, Aya's treasured friends. He had to love all of her, or none of her. He chose all of her.

"Aya..." he mumbled, bringing a hand up to tug at her hair, "Don't you look at another guy but me. I won't forgive you if you do."

Aya's eyes grew wide for a moment. She could feel her heart start to quicken and her breath fall short. Was he actually serious? Aya could feel her face start to heat up as he continued to speak. It was almost like magic... and he had her paralyzed to the ground, but he was just playing... he had to be.

"D-don't be silly..." she started, but was cut off as he cupped her chin with his hand and was forced to look him in the eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You're too..." his face drew close to hers, almost as though he were going to kiss her, "special. I won't let anyone have you."

Aya was frozen, and he could feel it. He loved intimidating shy girls like her. The only thing different about Aya and the other girls was that she was actually pure. All of the other ones that he toyed with were sluts. She was by far the most honest one... and his favorite one.

"Y...yeah..." Aya managed to say after much struggling with herself. He had been acting weirdly affectionate all day, but she couldn't figure out why. She always had a suspicion that he liked her, but... _But he couldn't ever like me! He just likes attention. That's it, there's no way he could like a... a stupid mole!_

Katase pulled his face away from her. He stepped away from her and looked off into the darkening sky. Aya... her hair was just a tad bit deeper than the sky. His eyes found their ways back to the woman standing on his doorstep. She was so patient, so beautiful, so lovely. So lovely she almost seemed to sparkle.

"You're my favorite jewel."

* * *

**R&R Please!! **

**A/N: **So what did you think? Anywhere I can improve? I know I need to start stepping up my writing style, and make it alot better. x.x I'm so lacking! Meh well. Anyhow. A slight explanation on things that may be questionable.

**Ran... I see her **as someone in this story who is tough on the outside so that everything, and everyone else are fine. Like only she gets to deal with her problems. Petty problems that she whines about are part of this disguise, if it makes any sense? So I'm trying to portray this though not very well T.T in this story..

**Katase... in this **story, his Mom is abusive. If you didn't catch that from the context. He's also a playboy, and I'm hoping I'll be skilled enough to delve into that better in the following chapters. I'm not revealing anything else ;3

**Why is this **chapter called "Beginning to Bleaker Skies"? That has nothing to do with this chapter at all! -super/ultra/eliannora/glare- IF I wanted you to know that. You'd know. 'Til then, sit tight, keep the titles in mind, and pray with me that I do a good job in the end. T.T My first GALS! fic and I feel like a pooty failure. Oh well.

**NEXT: **Aya-ppe and Otohata! Yum yum's in an alleyway. But what's this? Rei talks to himself? Enter Mami-rin! She knows more than she should, and less than she likes. And the rest is a secret.


	3. A Secret, A Breakup, A Chase

**A/N: **Don't complain to me about the OoC, it'll be explained in later chapters. If you are questioning what the OoC is, you'll find out when you get to it. Here's a hint, "I'll make you regret it!"

You'll catch it. So I guess I ended up changing chapter three around alot, too. I had the story already typed down, but thanks to Chiby Angel Chan who writes the cutest Reiya! As far as I have seen, surprising that I actually read a Reiya OO

So this chapter is exceptionally longer than the others. And you get to learn alot more. I guess it's a background chapter, but sooner or later I'm going to get to my Rein moments!!

This chapter is a little Aya focused. Maybe a little more. But it is necessary for future chapters.

**Promo: **Just Want To See You Smile Again by **Luvdarain5. **This was a reaaaaly cute Rein! I loved it. And I don't know why it doesn't have that many reviews, because it should!! Be sure to drop a look-see asap. :) A link to this wonderful fic will be posted at the bottom after the story.

**Special Thanks: **To Chiby Angel-Chan. You are definitely a driving force for me to continue this fic TT So thank you for the constant support! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you :3

Stubbornheroine and Monsterlife. My fellow Rein suppers -hearts- I promise for our beloved couple to get together soon, and add for smushy fluffy scenes! I'm working on some scenes for future chapters, too. Aside from the seriousness of this fic.

Please tell me how you liked, or disliked it!!

Now to read:

* * *

Revealing: _A Secret_

* * *

She walked down the alleyway, her footsteps reverberating against the walls in a soft beat. It carried her thoughts back and forth inside her head, causing her to continuously question herself. _Why did I say I'd be okay? He would have walked with me... Atleast half-way... Oh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Her surroundings weren't important to her, and if she had been paying attention, she would have seen the glowing eyes in the distance.

Upon further senseless self-torture, she became suddenly aware of her surroundings. Panic rose into her in moments as she realized that she didn't know where she was. A lamp post illuminated one spot on the side of the street, but somehow all the other lamp posts were out, leaving nothing but darkness. Not even the moon provided light for her. She silently cursed herself, it wasn't the time to get scared! Just because the moon's light was hidden by a bunch of clouds did _not _mean something bad would happen. That's just superstition! At least... she hoped it was.

Making up her mind, she took a step forward, just a step's away from being enveloped by the darkness and leaving the sanctuary of the lampposts light. Her step faltered as she panicked again. What if someone were to kidnap her? She shook her head at her foolishness, and took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. If Ran were there, she'd laugh and laugh about how silly it was to be scared, even though she'd be scared herself, _if Ran were here..._

Aya sighed at the thought of the happy-go-lucky female. She completely forgot about her fear, and began down the road now consumed by the flames of despair. She figured that eventually she could make it to somewhere familiar, and maybe even apologize to Ran...

"Oh Ran..." Aya muttered softly, envisioning the blonde stomping around Shibuya, waving her arms madly. In her mind's eye, horns were drawn onto her head as she kicked a man in the face just for looking at her. Aya laughed at herself, "She would be that mad..."

Finding new strength in herself, she fastened her pace. The sooner she got to Ran, the safer everyone around her would be, and the safer _she _would be. No more victims of Ran's fight spree. It wasn't long before she began to get scared again. Chills were racing up and down her back. Superstition said that if you got chills, someone was staring at you. That's just superstition, though. It's not like silly things like that really exist. But she couldn't help but look around at the consistent blackness, trying to find _someone_.Her heart beat painfully against her chest, and then leapt into her throat as she came in contact with something. Something... cushiony...

"Otohata?!" Aya exclaimed, covering her mouth at the revelation. She would know how his body felt in any darkness. Even though she just came from Katase's, she was secretly happy that her detour and seemingly lost state brought her to the handsome man. Maybe.. just maybe he cared about her. She'd give up Katase... _I would give up Katase...?_

"Aya..." came the voice, it was surely Rei. Hands quickly found themselves on Aya's elbows, and the figure drew in closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his body in such close proximity, and it made her shiver. Did Katase make her shiver?

"O-Otohata?" she asked, perplexed at his actions. She became even more confused when he backed her into the wall, a situation that she willingly allowed.

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his on her own. Her body started to feel lighter, almost as if she were floating. The electricity going through her body had dimmed into a pleasant humming warmth as his teeth tugged at her lower lip in an almost lascivious manner. _Katase..._ Aya thought to protest Rei's kiss. His lips were magnetic, and she couldn't pull away... her body wouldn't _move._

Aya screamed slightly, her body suddenly becoming weaker and weaker with each kiss he planted on her face. She finally felt like she couldn't take it anymore, and then she went numb. She was aware of Rei kissing her, and she was aware of him moving down to her neck. Something cold was placed against her soft skin, something _pointy, _and it almost hurt.

Footsteps. It was in her to panic, but she couldn't, it was almost as if she had been drugged. The darkness seemed to be melting in with each other, swaying and swirling into a black sea. She almost wondered how the darkness of night could swirl, and move, but she just understood. The footsteps continued in their direction, even though the shroud of night was covering her and Rei. Thoughts of Katase filled her mind again, but she couldn't care, her mind wouldn't care. Yet at the same time, she wanted desperately to get away... just in case that was Katase coming towards them.

"Get away from her. _Now,"_ a familiar voice said. Aya stared lazily into the night towards the voice, the darkness had stopped moving, and a minor buzz in her head had replaced the swirling images. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't look at the person. It was Rei, she was sure of it, but he couldn't be in two places at once.

The cold points pressed into her neck suddenly and broke flesh. What was that?

"Maybe this will teach you... of the effects I have on... tasty women like her," Rei said as he pulled away from Aya's neck. His voice sent uncomfortable vibrations down Aya's spine. Blood was suddenly dripping noticeably down her neck. The smell of the air wasn't as sweet as it was before, it had transformed into a husky, mossy smell; not something she favored.

"I told you to stay away from the people in my life. We had a deal," Rei spoke again. Was it just her, or was Rei talking to himself?

"You didn't keep up your end of the deal, swine," Rei paused, then added in a low voice, "Your _slut _was dancing with her."

"I didn't have anything to do with that," Rei muttered. _Call her a slut again, and you won't live to-_

"R-rei...? Why are you talk..ing to yourself?" Aya asked shakily. What was going on? She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out why... or even insult him for that matter. It had become painfully possible that Rei had gone insane. He could, for all she knew, kill her and ravage her dead body. This thought alone was enough to make her sidle slowly against the wall; away from Rei. He could bite her again... he could eat her this time!

"Tch, listen to this bitch. She thinks you're talking to yourself," Rei said with contempt and amusement. Aya saw him lean forward towards the figure that had approached them, having regained her ability to see and move. His footsteps were loud enough to shadow her slight scuffing against the wall in her attempt to get away. Worry creased her forehead and as the voices continued to talk to each other, her headache became stronger and stronger.

His voice was so low that she couldn't hear the words come out of his mouth, but Rei did, "If you don't keep a leash on your slut... well, not only will Aya suffer. But so will she. You don't want that, do you?"

She could hear his footsteps fade into the distance. Had she heard wrong? Rei just insulted her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, stinging at the corners where they were developing. She had done something wrong again, maybe she made herself too easy. Nodding, she came to that conclusion, reflecting on Rei's statement years ago, "I could kiss you right now if I wanted to." _Maybe that's why he thinks I'm a slut!_

Breaking through her thoughts was a pair of arms that heaved her up. Whoever it was smelled like Rei. Exactly like Rei. But hadn't he walked away?

"I'm going to tell you something... that you can never repeat to anyone. Not ever."

- - -

"That damn Kotobuki! Who the hell does she think she is?!" Mami screamed, dragging Yuya by the collar into a taxi driver. Her rant continued on after she threw Yuya into the seats, disregarding how rough she had been with him, and how he needed to be taken care of.

"She thinks she can just eat lunch with whomever she wants!" she began to scream out of frustration, sounding quite similar to that of an angry dinosaur.

Yuya looked at the taxi man nervously, and noted the strange look on the man's hairy face. He had darker colored skin than most of the people around Shibuya, and he was buff. Yuya's eyes bugged out, the man's arms were the size of his head!

"-tening to me?! YUYAA!" Mami yelled, shaking him as she did so. He was so aggravating... so _hurtful._ If she was ever going to get him to fall in love with her, he had to cooperate! How could he fall in love with her if he was out with Ran all the time..? _He never pays attention..._

"Ikebukuro!" she commanded, slamming several bills into the driver's hands, angry at the man for distracting her Yuya. Damn him and his muscles. As the car started rolling forward, she changed her mind about wanting to talk to Yuya. Who needed him anyways? The more he ignored her, the more she felt like crying, and the more she needed to exert her anger to cover that up... But Yuya would never know. He would always think she was angry, just like now.

Yuya looked over at Mami hesitantly, and attempted to smile. "Y-yeah I'm listening... I'm always listening!" he stammered, afraid of what her wrath could unleash, unaware of the gloss coating Mami's eyes. It had been a whole damn year that she'd tried to get him to love her, and still... she had nothing. The last time he blatantly ignored her, he wasn't allowed to see Ran for a whole month. She knew that he had secretly seen the bleach blonde kogal, but she didn't tell him she knew. She just let him do what he wanted to do. _I'm about to give up..._

"L-i-a-r," Mami sang, turning her shoulder towards him, refusing to look him in the eye, "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" _I know he is... I could see it on your face._

"N-no of course not!" Yuya exclaimed, knowing full well that it was a lie. His nervousness increased when narrowed eyes met his own,

"You're a terrible liar. Whatever." she said, brushing it off, "How's Rei? He still having marital troubles?" Mami began inspecting her nails to feign indifference, "You know him and Ran..."

"I actually don't know what's up with Rei... he kind of stopped talking recently. I think that she's actually in trouble," he replied, staring out at the people on the side-walk. His attention went back to Mami who was staring at him with the same expression that he was giving her. They both sighed, mentally agreeing with each other.

"I'd like to know why that woman got taken away in the first place. It's causing me a lot of trouble to keep that man in my house without being undetected..." she replied, genuinely worried. And for a moment, Yuya almost thought she was scared. _Almost._

"Are you falling for Ayden?" Yuya asked. Maybe he was worried. He wasn't sure. It wasn't like Mami was unattractive, she just wasn't _Ran. _But a tinge of jealousy and possessiveness tugged at him.

Mami looked at Yuya straight in the eye, and thought about what she could say. Ran was in trouble, Rei was in trouble, they wouldn't ever get together. What are friends for, anyways? Help you out when you're in trouble, even if it means getting themselves in trouble instead.

"Actually... I'm in love with Rei." _This might mean that I lose Yuya, but I never had him in the first place... Please take the bait, Ran._

- - -

Aya watched Rei as he walked a few paces in front of her. She didn't know where they were going. Things always seemed to be like that. She had no idea what was going on. Especially with Rei. Even with Katase on the side, it wasn't clear who she wanted to choose. One moment, she wanted Katase, the next she almost wanted Rei, then she wanted Katase. Katase was wonderful, fully affectionate... _But he's a playboy..._ Aya reminded herself. He was more experienced than her, and had quite a reputation. Even so, her feelings for him were steadily growing. Yet, her feelings for Rei were confusing. Just like him.

He never tried to talk to her when she wanted him to, but Katase did. Katase knew all the right things to say... And when she would run off, Rei didn't chase after her. Katase never made her run. She just wanted to _feel _important, or even so much as _think _she were important. Katase made her feel important... but Rei had her wrapped around his finger. Or did they both have her?

_Besides... Rei doesn't care about me like that! Katase... Katase's the one that cares for me! I should be with him!_

The sound of a door shutting physically jerked her out of her thoughts. Her thoughts kept running around in circles leaving her at a standstill. None of her thoughts were productive. She couldn't decide, and she didn't _want _to decide. Not now, atleast.

A light illuminated Rei's apartment. _So that's where we were going..._ It was a small apartment. A half-kitchen half-living room. Then there was a room, and a bathroom. Small, quaint, _perfect._ Just like Rei.

Rei sat down on a nearby couch. It was cushiony and covered with a dark blue velvety material. He patted a seat next to him. Aya shut the door behind her, removed her shoes and sat at the far end of the couch, leaving a gap wide enough for two more to join them.

Rei massaged his temples and drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch for a moment before his voice broke through the stagnant air,

"Who you... _What_ you just consorted yourself with was a vampire. Not me," he glanced at Aya momentarily to check that she didn't faint, upon seeing that she was only shocked and unbelieving, he continued, "He also targeted you to keep..." his voice was replaced with a haunting silence as it slowly died. He wasn't sure if he should tell this to her. _It might break her heart... but I've been breaking her heart since day 1..._

A small noise emanated from Aya, and he gazed at her with empathy. She was silently begging him to finish his sentence with her endearing eyes. She believed him. Of course she believed him, she was so caught up in him that nothing he said would ever be a lie to her. Doing the only thing he knew to do, he continued to talk, and looked her straight in the eye despite the guilt welling up in his chest,

"Aya, let's break up," a choked gasp pressed him to continue talking, almost as though he were justifying himself, "I'm married, Aya."

Aya sat there at a loss for words. Things had gone from comforting to hectic, all in one night. The 'break up' had left her numb and tingly from the effort of reminding herself to breathe when she forgot to. Tears had threatened to roll down her face yet she denied them that privilege and kept them at bay. But as the words 'I'm married' trampled over her heart she found herself shuddering from the effort of keeping her cries inside of her body. Before she knew it, she had shoved her palms into her ears and was crying and hiccuping all at the same time.

The world had become nothing to her as her tears spoke her pain. Her face was littering with wet salty-tears, smearing her mascara and eyeliner. Her body tensed and convulsed, and in that weakness she shot forward and landed on the floor in a heap. It wasn't long before she started screaming words that had no meaning. Eventually her cries had died down and her breaths were jagged and sharp leaving her body thirsting for more air.

A hand touched her. A ripple of feeling escalated from that point, and then she found herself being pulled up by strong arms. The hug was soft and gentle, leaving her confused and numb, yet fuzzy at the same time. Rei began to speak again, and instead of comforting words, she heard a story.

- - -

Rei looked down on the female in front of him. His heart pounded in his head, hormones raging. He knew, of course, that this wedding was fake. It was simple-old-school betrothal. Neither him, nor the beauty that stood rigid with the flowing white gown wanted to get married. But they had agreed to play the part, soon becoming closer and closer to each other as friends, and finally they told each other of their love for another person. The priest's words were lost in claps, as the two family's grew impatient to see their son, or daughter, join lips; thus joining families. Rei's reality blurred between the past and the present, reminding him why he was getting married.

"_Rei, honey, I'd like you to meet the girl you will be married to, her name is Miruki," Rei's mother said eagerly. It was a marriage between two families to link them together. His family had the necessary business links in the world of humans and day, but the other family had the power over many links in the night. It was a wise decision on both family parts, each gained something in this transaction. _

_The power and the wealth would be enough to tempt a person or win them over, but Rei saw none of it as important. He didn't want to get married. Not while he was still in highschool. He had too many things to do, not to mention he already had a girlfriend. It wasn't like he actually had feelings for her, but it was more that he was dating her for the _sake _of the gyaru he had feelings for. Besides- she was a nice girl... and maybe, just maybe, he could fall for her and forget that overenthusiastic kogal._

_Anxious eyes met his, and an instant dislike formed between the two entities; each for the same reason. The woman was ridiculously beautiful with long flowing red-brown hair. Her face was the right size, the rich texture, the right structure. She was perfectly woman-like and held an air of positivity and commandment. It was these things that he hated. She was a possible threat to his desire to be with Ran. This idiotic girl just might fall for him, and then he's stuck. _I'm damn stuck anyways, I have to marry this chick.

_A smile revealed pure white teeth. Evidently she took care of herself. It was observation after observation, even to the point of how she twitched the corner of her mouth when she talked, or how her big toe seemed to retreat from the floor anytime it got too close. Which brought him to another critique; what girl in her right mind walked on tiles _barefoot._ Had she no class, or decency?_

_His mother seemed unaware of the growing tension in her son. To his dismay, she bowed and excused herself. Her plan all along _had _been to get his son alone with the daughter of that family. Who cared if he didn't fall in love with her? He would have to learn to. She did; so why shouldn't he?_

_Rei chose to be polite, and patted the seat next to her on the black leather couch. The only thing that separated him and the eye-candy was a coffee table made out of glass. She complied,went around the glass table, and sat on the cushion next to him. At first they were quiet and made small talk. The first words that ever came out of her mouth was, "Do you like mountain Lilys?"_

The clapping died down as whispers could be heard throughout the chapel. He supposed that no one else found it strange to be getting married in the darkest hour of the night. It was, after all, a marriage between two powerful families, each having a deep root in their vampire lineage. Rei's family was rooted in his ancestors, only a few offspring had come out as vampires. He, to his joy, had found that he did not posess the genes for being a vampire. He was a carrier. That's what his mother said, atleast.

The majority of the other family contained vampires. They were carriers of the human gene, but not many of their offspring turned out as regular humans. They were vampires. Due to the decline of pureblood families, theirs was considered one of the highest ranks under purebloods.

A whole different community was lurking in the shadows, making their moves in the dead of night. Many were businessmen that held high positions in different types of companies. Some of them even owned strip-clubs and nightclubs. It amazed that family at how many humans ventured into the night and stayed there; a perfect way to earn money, and it was amazing at what creatures existed in Japan.

Rei cupped the woman's face in his hand after he brushed a stray hair off of her face, "A mountain-lily never breaks under the most extreme weather." A hush fell over the whispers as the family watched in growing anticipation, some took this saying as a promise of love. No one else but her understood the real meaning in his words.

"_Not particularly," was his dull response. So much for making conversation. Why the hell did she want to talk about mountain lily's?_

_Several more attempts to connect with him in some way followed this question. After finally sighing and slumping in her seat in a silent, 'I give up', Rei scowled and asked her questions about herself. The hours started slipping by, and the hate they originally felt for each other turned into a new appreciation. The hate still remained despite their new-found liking. Rei was an obstacle for her, and Miruki was an obstacle for him._

_Days passed by with the same routine, endless conversations, growing appreciation, and then the awkward goodnight. Rei had begun to feel guilty trying to get to know her. She would never be able to measure up to his real crush. As they began to talk one afternoon, Rei stopped her in one of her mindless rambles,_

"_Miruki... I already have feelings for someone," to his surprise, Miruki's eyes lit up in a supernova. She clasped her hands together and dug her elbows into her stomach in excitement._

"_What's her name, oh what's her name?! " she lowered her voice, adding on a dark tone, "Never... _Never, _tell anyone in either of our families about this. Not even your mother, or anyone you're close to. It would be the end."_

_Had he heard this woman right? She really didn't mind at all. For a fiance, she sure didn't act like one... What was he thinking! This was good. _

"_Her name... it's..." he paused tasting the name in his mouth, but not being able to let it go, "she's amazing." _

_Miruki furrowed her eyebrows, and pounded her fist on his head playfully. Figuring it would make him feel comfortable, she confessed to him of her secret love._

"_His name is Ayden. And he's amazing too," her voice was slightly softer than he had ever heard before, it was almost like she was far, far away. _

_- - -_

Aya started fiddling with the hem of her skirt. He told that girl... Miruki, that he had liked someone who was amazing. Could he be talking about her? Rei finally loved her! He finally acknowledged her! Her tears stopped flowing, and she clasped her hands together. Her eyes widened into that of an expectant look as she leaned forward. Aya was barely aware of the silence and how it felt. The air was so thick, and it was like Rei kept tasting his guilt with each inhale and exhale. It was obvious she thought that the 'amazing' girl was her... who would ever think...

He didn't know what to do. So he continued the eye contact with that stoic expression and continued the story,

"And so we were married. Let's break up. You're not safe with me," he muttered, almost sick at the sight of the crumbling figure in front of him.

"So..." she started to say. How could he still break up with her?! What was the point of telling her that, then?!

"Y-you're a coward!" Aya finally stood up and screamed, a voice in her head told her what to do. She had to obey it. With tear filled eyes she pointed a finger at him, "You could have just said you didn't want me! You're a coward, a fool! And I'll make you regret it!"

- - -

Ran slithered across the walls, and to her discomfort the big muscled man talked to the woman, and then walked away. For a second, she thought he had found out about her following him, but he never came up to her.

With new-found pride in the moonless night, Ran caught up with the woman from the nightclub. She meant to sneak up to her in a surprise attack, but the woman turned just as Ran was a foot away. A glance between the two sent a wave of understanding through her. The woman wasn't mean at all. It was just a front. _Who is this woman..?_

"Miruki," she said. Ran raised her eyebrow quizzically, and uttered a confused sound at the woman.

"You wanted to know my name," she stated with a tilt of her head.

The sound of a tree branch cracking caught their attention. In a swift movement, Miruki grabbed Ran around the waist and set at a mind-blowing dash towards the mess of houses up ahead. The trees and buildings whizzed by, leaving Ran breathless and dizzy. Before she knew what was going on, a cold liquid had collapsed over her, and her back hit a layer of bumpy solids.

She opened her eyes. Water rushed into them, stinging them. She shut her eyelids quickly just as the water had suddenly disappeared. Then she squinted in desperation until the pain subsided and she was able to see. Miruki was sitting on the bottom of a... _river? _Just as she was about to ask what was going on, a slender finger pressed over her lips in a silencing motion. Miruki gestured with her face and shoulder upwards and over to the left. Ran's eyes followed the invisible trail. She barely saw shadows skirting the river's edge through the thickness and murk of the water. The shadowed things seemed to be looking for something. _What the hell?!_

One of them waved towards another one, and pointed down at the water. The shadow nodded its head, and its eyes suddenly produced a bright yellow glow. Ran was transfixed on this, and even as the eyes were scanning and making their way towards her, she couldn't look away. Miruki looked behind her, now with her hand clamped firmly over Ran's mouth. Her eyes narrowed, and she threw herself forward on top of Ran, fully blocking out her eyesight.

Miruki began crawling on the bottom of the river. Her face was set, and growing whiter and whiter by each agonizing crawl forward. It was almost like she was rushing, but going as slow as possible. Ran attempted to say something, but her mouth was muffled by the woman's stomach. After a few minutes, it almost became hard to breathe.

When Miruki sat up, they were both laying on the sand in shallow water. The trees seemed to lean over and protect them, like a shield. Voices could be heard in the distance. Miruki was still worried when she picked Ran up and slung her over her shoulder. She buried her right foot behind her into the sand, and kicked forward with her left. She felt sick, but thought that they needed to get out of there. Get back to the house as soon as possible.

"Don't make a sound, no matter what," she huffed between strides. The blurred scenery was becoming familiar to Ran, and it was no time when the blur slowed down into a stop. It was all she could do to stand before falling over and hitting her head on something... soft.

- - -

"Katase... do not make an enemy of the Tanada's. I do not want our family involved with that _squabble,_" Katase's mother said in a scratchy old voice.

"I understand," he responded. His mother smiled forlornly at him, and continued her 'lecture.'

"Be careful of Aya," she warned with an even softer tone, "As much as I liked her... Otohata... Otohata."

* * *

_END CH 3_

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo? Please Review if you read this! You can always give me some harsh crit, please no flames, but if I deserve it.. go on ahead. But don't complain about any pairings! Don't you dare! If you don't like it, then don't read it. :)

Other than that, how do you like Miruki, so far?

Please let me know what you think. And review! Reviewwww.

Just Want To See You Smile Again: /s/3336290/1/ (add that piece to the end of .net) If you're having too much trouble, just go to the community for Ran and Rei :3 It's right in there.


End file.
